Maximum Ride Fantasy Realm
by PerLib
Summary: Max and the flock live in a different realm where there are elves, faries,sprites,etc. Max and Fang are in an arranged marriage , and they don't know each other. They are part of a species of humans with wings. One group, Max's group hunts. Another group, Fang's group is the darkest and deals with protecting their Max gets pregnant,can they keep their daughter alive?
1. Chapter 1 We Meet

Max and the flock live in a different universe where there are faries,elves,and sprites. Max and Fang are in an arranged marriage together. Max is in a clan that hunts,and Fang is in a clan that must protect their species with weapons and occasionally magic. Their species has been enemies with erasers for centuries, the erasers kill their children so they will eventually die out while at the same time they attack Max and Fang's clans to rid the world of their existence. Can they survive? Can their daughter survive?


	2. Chapter 2

Max and the flock live in a different universe where there are faries,elves,and sprites. Max and Fang are in an arranged marriage together. Max is in a clan that hunts,and Fang is in a clan that must protect their species with weapons and occasionally magic. Their species has been enemies with erasers for centuries, the erasers kill their children so they will eventually die out while at the same time they attack Max and Fang's clans to rid the world of their existence. Can they survive? Can their daughter survive?

Chapter One: We Meet

Max POV

I was just getting home as I put my sword on its sheath. I was holding both my kills from the woods,two rabbits, and had bought some from a market earlier. I'm part of a species of human that have wings and we are separated into groups for doing certain things. My group hunts for food to trade in the local market. Another group ,the Zeadise, protect our unique kind by fighting and occasionally using magic. Another group makes clothes, the elven people are basically the judges of our whole community.

As I walked through the wooden door to my comfy home I saw my mother. She had long black curly hair, and tan skin. We both had the same brown eyes. "Hello honey." She said with a beautiful voice. "Hey Mom." I replied with a sigh as I hung my jacket on a wooden chair and sat the two rabbits on a large cutting board. "Um, honey, I have some important news." I looked at her with worry, " What is it Mom?" She sat me down in the same chair I had put my jacket on.

"Well, I was talking with a member from the Zeadise clan and, your getting married to the captain's son." My eyes widened, married,and to top it off most women have to get pregnant a while after they get married. My mind was reeling as I began to feel light headed. "It's okay, he's a nice man, I met him. " I looked up to see her face. "You only met him once Mom.!" I said angrily, " You're going to meet him at the solstice. Dress nice." And with that she left to her room to get ready. I sighed and went to get ready as well. this is going to be a long night.

(later)

I was standing next to Mom I front of a tree, the forest was light up beautifully with lanterns. I was wearing a blue knee length dress. My mom was wearing a green one , then suddenly she grabbed my arm excitedly. "There they are, the captain and her son." I turned to look to where she was pointing and saw him. He had shaggy black hair, pale skin of an elvish person,and dark eyes that bored into my soul. He was beautiful. The Zeadise usually wore black, form fitting clothes. He and his mother strode closer to us casually. His mom had black hair, porcelain skin, and grey eyes. She was wearing a long simple black dress.

My mom and his began to introduce us, "Hello Max, I've heard a lot about you. This is my son,Fang." She gestured to the man next to her, he was staring at me with those beautiful eyes. He put his hand towards me," Would you like to dance?" A blush invaded my cheeks as I reached for his hand. It was soft yet firm. He led me further from our mothers who whispered happily . As we were dancing I felt his hand on my waist and our fingers entwined. He stared at me, I finally decided to start a conversation. "So, we're going to get married soon..." I trailed on. " Yeah." A man of small words I see, huh. "I'm sure you will make a great mother." He said bluntly. "You seem motherly, smart,and caring. It's beautiful." I blushed , he had a way of getting straight to the point that I'm sure will one day will find irritating.

" Thank you, you seem like you would make a good father." I said, not because I actually thought this, but I wanted to see his reaction if I told him. He smiled and his eyes seemed warmer. " Thanks" we continued to dance and ask each other questions about each other . Fang's father died from an eraser attack when he was five, Fang has a pet cat named Jinx. He knew magic, and his grandma lived with him and his mother in a giant tree. I began to wonder how fun it would be to live in a tree, with our species having wings and all.

I usually had to get a running start to fly, but Fang could just hop out the window. " You're coming to my house tomorrow, you're supposed to stay the night and get to know my family." He said. "We're also supposed spend the day together." I was surprised, I didn't know that. Oh well, guess I get to jump out a window tomorrow. We walked to our mothers as the solstice began to die down and every one was going back home. "Are you ready to go home?" My Mom asked and smiled." Yeah" I turned to Fang, "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that we went home.

finished chapter

I will try to answer questions,requests,etc..

I do not own MR


	3. Chapter 3 a day with Fang

Chapter Two: Fang's house

Max POV

I woke up early the next morning, there was fog clearly visible from my window. I got out of bed and got dressed in my usual attire. Trousers and a random top and jacket. I left my room and walked into the main room and saw my Mom was already awake and smiling at me. "Good morning Max." She said with warm eyes. "Hey mom." I replied with a slight yawn. "Did you sleep well?" I gave a tired smile as I stretched. "It was okay." I sat down in a chair, and felt my stomach growl. Mom laughed, and asked an abrupt question. "Are you ready to go to Fang's house?" Oh crap! I had forgotten last night. "Uh, yeah

I ran to my bathroom and got a brush. As I was running it through my tangles and knots, I expanded my wings from my back. They has been sore from sleeping on them improperly. When I was finished I strode toward the front door while I grabbed my dagger. What? Just in case there is an eraser attack .

"Bye mom!" I said as I closed the door , got a running start,and flew to Fang's house. Just then I rembered, where does Fang live? Just as I was about to turn back to ask my mom, I saw a large dark object flying towards me. It was Fang's mom. She got closer and smiled at me, her wings were black with red and white spots. "I forgot to tell you and your mother where I live." She said , trying to hide slight shame. "Follow me." She instructed me, she turned and flew the same way she came.

After a while we approached a large tree with some light coming from it and one dark room. We entered through a window right into their kitchen. There where beautiful bottles in shelves that held strangely colored liquid inside . Magic. "My name's Kyalia." Fang's mom told me,pretty name. "Mother I'm back,along with Max." She called into their main room. I saw an older woman stand up and walk into the room we were in. She had rustic brown hair and green eyes,her skin looked rosey. She had a kind smile. "Hello dear, I would've gone to the solstice last night but I'm too much of an old cranny. I'd probably break a few bones." She laughed,as she took hold of my hands. I noticed the warmth she gave off,as I began to wonder if Fang was still sleeping. " Fang is still in bed. Poor man had to stay awake till' late at night to stand guard at the edge of the forest."

"My name is Elmira." The older woman said as she Hagen to up a pair of stairs that where on the walls of the tree. I followed her wanting to see Fang. Wait, you didn't hear that! She entered a room that had a thin wooden door slightly open. Inside Fang practically blended with the darkness around him. Elmira gently patted Fang's shoulder and whispered to him. "Mmmmmrrgg." He groaned as he rolled over,away from us. Elmira gave a irritated look as she grabbed one of his pillows and whacked Fang over the head with it. "Wake up!" She hollered. He sat up,as his hair was pointing in crazy directions. Then he saw me standing in the door way. "Hi Max."

"Hey sleeping beauty." I answered and his grandmother laughed and left the room. " I didn't think you would be here so early." Fang said and as he got up I saw he wasn't wearing a shirt... Or pants. Just in boxers, I watched as he stretched and a blush invaded my face. "Breakfast is ready!" His mom called up the stairs. I left him to get dressed alone,and as I went down the wooden steps I saw Kyalia put a drop of something from a bottle that held a icy blue liquid into a cup. It had Fang's name on it.

As I approached the table I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulders. I gasped and quickly turned around, it was Fang with a smirk on his face. "You startled me!" I said exasperated as he,his mother,and grandma laughed. We all sat down and at the large,round table and ate something new. Well new for me, it had all kinds of herbs,spinach,berries , grain, and dome seeds. Along with some pomegranate juice, that had a tart taste. I watched Fang take a drink, wondering what Kyalia had put in his cup. Then I saw it, his eyes widened slightly with awareness , as he looked more awake. As we finished Fang looked at me with dark eyes. " I'll show you around ." We stood up and put our dished in a tub and from then on I spent the day with Fang.

End of Chapter 2

i do not own MR


	4. Fallen angel, creepypasta, and note

Hey guys, I know it's been a few days since I've written a chapter, but I also started another MR fiction called Fang's little fallen angel that I'm working on. I'll write chapter four tomorrow, please leave reviews and your thoughts about my stories. Please make suggestions and maybe a few requests. I may make a creepypasta fanfic, and make some OC's


	5. Chapter 4 Elmira

Chapter 4 : Elmira

Max POV

Me and Fang flew back to his home, and believe me it wasn't easy. After flying all day, seeing the elven queen tell me I shouldn't have a baby, and having to fly nonstop back all the long way to Fang's house is tiring. I watched Fang move his massive wings that had a purple hue to them in the light, god they were gorgeous. We stayed silent as his home came into view. I saw Elmira swinging her arms frustratedly as she dropped something. He he, that lady is gonna out live al of us, you know what they say, the feisty ones live longest.

I heard Fang chuckle quietly as he saw his grandma shout and swear. We landed through a window and strode to Elmira who was now cleaning up her mess. We landed through a window and she looked at us. "Grandma, we need to tell you something." Fang said and Elmira looked worried. "What happened?" Fang looked at me and nodded. "The queen said if we had a child it would destroy the forest , be a murderer. She said we shouldn't have a child. " I told her and she looked at her hands. "She thinks the child will kill us all." Elmira said to herself and looked back to me and Fang.

"We need to see the queen." Elmira exclaimed and we jumped back out the window. I looked to Elmira , who was leading the way, and saw her wings. They were a mixture of red and brown. I looked over at Fang and was suprised to see him staring at me. Our eyes locked, brown and black. It seemed like an eternity until ol' granny decided to intrupt us. "That's enough starin' you love birds. You're gonna' be married soon, it can wait! We're here." I felt my face flush as I saw a tinge of pink stain Fang's cheeks.

The castle was made of stone and wood. There were bushes,tres and flowers everywhere much like this forest. We landed at two colossal stone gates and Elmira knocked. "What do you need?" A soldier asked from the top left gate. "We need to talk with the queen. We have an important subject to discuss." Elmira hollered so he could hear her. He opened the gates with a clanking sound and we strode through a path way covered in moss.

There , on a wooden throne was the elven queen and her husband. He had long white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. His eyes wandered over us as the queen stood. "What?" He asked as the queen walked into a different room. Coward. "The queen told my grandson and his fiancé they shouldn't have a child." Elmira blurted out, and Fang and I blushed, well I did. "Dear, they need to. What with those beasts, trying to murder them everyday." The king called out to his wife. She came back in with a vile full of a red liquid. "Drink this, then possibly the wretched thing won't rip us all to shreds like those things that try to murder your KIND." (Not yelling just putting emphasis)." She said with a slight snarl. I was about to tell her off, that my baby will not be a monster, nor killer. Fang stopped me, he leaned to my ear and whispered, "Don't it will just make the queen upset, there's no telling what she might do." I shivered, not from the queen but from the feeling of Fang's breath on my ear.

I looked at the bottle she had given me and peered at the bright red substance inside. "What will it do?" I asked hinting slight irritation in my voice. "It may prevent a murderous child." Does she mean that I won't be able to have a baby or it will prevent it from wanting to kill. I quietly tipped the vile and swallowed the bitter tasting substance, suddenly the world began spinning and blurry. Everything went black right after I saw Elmira run towards me, felt Fang catch me, and saw the king stand in shock.

End of chapter

Please make requests and give your thoughts.

I do not own MR


	6. Chapter 5 Long day, Long night part one

Max ride fantasy realm chapter five

Fang POV

I watched Max tip the vile back and swallow the red liquid down her tan throat. Suddenly she looked as if she were drunk, and just before she could hit the ground I caught her in y arms and gently laid her on the floor. "What did you give her!?" I yelled/asked angrily as my grandmother knelt beside Max with me and stroked her hair. "I gave her something to keep away evil that may lay in her womb." The queen said calmly as she sat down with her husband. "What do you mean?" He asked the same thing I was thinking, I stood slowly and straightened my shoulders. I glared at the queen but she was un phased , "I had a vision, there was a woman standing on a large pile of dead bodies with an evil grin plastered on her face, she was laughing! She looked just like you Fang, but as an insane murderer."

"She won't be that way, I won't let her. But I WILL keep her from ever meeting YOU!" This was the first time in my life I had ever yelled, my throat was sore when I finished, as the king, queen, and grandma stared at me with wide eyes. I picked up Max bridal style and flew to the front gates. I needed to clear my head and I wanted Max with me. I'm not sure why, but I just do. I looked at her face as I flapped my wings her tan cheeks were still tinged with slight pink and her brown hair whipped around wildly. I felt a smile grow on my lips and my heart swell. I wouldn't want anyone other than her to be the mother of my kids.

I saw my house ahead and picked up the speed, my arms were getting tired and I need a bath. I didn't take one yesterday or the day before, I was to tired. I hoped Max wouldn't wake up while I was holding her and catch my scent. That would be embarrassing. I landed through a window to my room and lay Max on my bed and go into the kitchen. I opened a special shelf that held herbed to get rid of the stink on me. I walked back into my room and saw that Max had flipped on to her side. I chuckled at the face she was making, part angry and other part irritated. Her nose was scrunched up and her eyebrows were squinty. I jumped out the same window and flew to a nearby lake and took a bath.

(Later)

I flew in through the kitchen window and placed the herbs back in a bag. Suddenly I felt warm arms embrace me from behind. I stiffened and turned to see Max with a smile on her face as her face was buried in my wings. She was smiling, grandma was standing behind her along with Mom. "Did the serum make her all...huggy." I asked as I looked at their faces for answers, my mom was smiling and my grandma laughed. "Looks like she's gonna have a baby sooner than we thought." My face heated up as I looked away. Gees grandma, perverted much. Max nuzzled her nose further into my wings and inhaled deeply, I slowly relaxed and gently pried her arms away from my waist. She whimpered and wined, "what's wrong with you?" I thought and turned to face her, she harshly wrapped her arms back around me and sighed. Damn! How strong is she, I can't breathe!

"It's time to eat dinner." Mom said as she slowly tried to get Max off me , it did nothing but make her tighten her grip. I'm gonna pass out soon if she doesn't let go! Mom sighed and walked into the main room after grabbing the food. I cautiously followed as Max walked with me, not being much help. I pulled her arms off and sat her down in a chair next to me. She scooted the chair closer to mine and placed her hand in mine, then she kissed my cheek. When we were finished I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, I heard Max jump into my bed. I sighed and spit into the sink.

I entered my room and saw Max lying on her stomach with a strange smile. I grabbed an extra blanket and pillow, "I'll sleep in the main-" I was cut off by Max pulling me down with her, she curled up onto my chest and quickly fell asleep. Sigh, this may be a long night.

End of chapter

I do not own MR

Please give you thoughts and ideas thanks for reading

ps: Max might get pregnant soon, I'm still working out more chapters, and there will be a sequel. There is also another MR fanfic crossed over with the incredibles , I know it sounds stupid but please read the summary coming soon! Request from pielover999


	7. Chapter 6 The Attack

Maximum ride fantasy realm chapter 6: the attack

Fang POV

I slowly began to drift to sleep as Max lay on me, her brown hair under my chin. I took a deep breath of her scent and fell asleep.

(In the morning)

I woke up with Max still on my chest and sighed, I slowly moved her onto my pillow as I got up. Then I remembered yesterday day, what happened with her? When I looked up I saw none other than...Grandma. "What happened last night? Did you do it?" My eyes widened slightly as my face flushed. "Grandma! No we didn't , she tackled me!" I was confused as my mind raced as I only made my situation worse. "Oh..she tackled you, that sounds a bit rough, I hope you didn't leave her any bruises, did you break a spring in your bed?" She asked mockingly and began to laugh, my face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Oooohhhh." I heard my mom from downstairs, great now she's in on it. Grandma left and I sighed. Ladies are so strange sometimes. "So your grandma thinks you tried to get me pregnant?" Max's voice entered my ears, it was a bit shaky. Was she embarrassed , or feel violated. "I didn't do anything!" I said a bit to quickly, her face was tinged lightly with pink. "Wait, YOURE the one who tackled me! Last night, You hugged me, you kissed me!" I said in slight panic, and trying to find a subtle way to say it...it wasn't working very well.

I sighed and walked to my open window, "I have to check the posts." Max stood, "I'll come with you." She stretched and we both jumped out the window flying to the closest post. When we landed I saw something in the distance, erasers. I rang a bell out the entrance quickly as Max flew to houses to alert others.

Max POV

Fang rang the bell as fast as he could, I had heard that bell many times before. Erasers were here, a flew to the nearest houses and yelled, "WAKE UP! ERASERS!" People immediately jumped up and ran for shelter in the nearest stone building. I flew a few hundred feet over and did the same thing. Then a small child fell as her parents were pushed away by a panicked crowd. "Mommy!" She screamed, I sprinted to her and snatched her before she could get trampled by another wave of people. I took to the skies and searched for her parents. They were running for the church of elves. I flew as quickly as I could , my wings like a humming bird.

Once I was close enough I dropped her into her father's arms and flew upwards again. I saw apoplectic running for their lives as the erasers progressed, I looked for Fang. No where. I flew back to my house to check on my mom, also not to be found. Speeding to Fang's house I saw his mom and Elmira flying to me. Damn their fast, even Elmira. We hovered in the air as we spoke, "We heard the bell, how close are they?" I took a deep breath, "Very close." Elmira and Zaylia looked at each other , nodded , and we all flew back to Fang's post. I flew as fast as I could, wondering if Fang was okay. I saw him with two or three erasers throwing punches , kicks, and some biting. I can see why he was named Fang.

We swooped down to help him when suddenly an eraser jumped on Zaylia, she grunted as they hit the ground and began a violent battle. I landed near Fang and began to throw my fists to their muzzles and heard sickening cracks,and pops. And soon their small group was running in pain and fear. Ha! Cowards! I heard a grunt and looked to Fang. He was bleeding heavily as he clutched his arm. "Fang! Let me see your arm!" I grabbed him and turned to see his arm. I gently pried his hand away and blood gushed out to drench his sleeve even more. I pulled off my jacket and tied around his wounds, which were to bloody to make out. He hissed through his teeth, as Zaylia ran over with a few bruises in her face.

"We need to get him home." She said with worry as we quickly ran and flew to her house. Once we entered Fang stumbled , I wrapped his left arm over my shoulders and led him to a chair. Elmira came into the room with needle and thread, she sat and calmly sewed his arm up. After half an hour she told me to get a bowl of warm water and a rag. I quickly grabbed the supplies and walked back, Fang looked woozy and tired. Elmira stood and nodded at me, signaling me to help him instead of watching. I sat in her chair and gently dabbed the wet rag on his bloody , deep, gashes. He hissed once again, then relaxed. I continued to clean him as he soon fell asleep. I hope he is okay.

End of chapter

I do not own MR.


	8. Chapter 7 The Kiss

Chapter seven: The kiss

Max POV

I watched Fang sleep for a while then looked to Elmira. "I need to go see if my Mom is okay." I told her and walked to the window, she nodded and left to another room. I jumped, spread my wings, and flew home my mind racing through everything that had happened. My home came to view and I swooped down and landed. And just as my feet hit the ground the images of Fang's bruises and gashes flashed into my mind. I shook my head , opened the door, and to my relief saw my mother smiling as if she were waiting for me. "Mom!" I exclaimed and hugged her, happy she was safe. I felt her arms wrap around me along with her honey smell.

"I have some news to tell you, the wedding has moved a head four days." She said and my eyes shot open. Yeah, I liked Fang and all but this was really soon. "Why?" I asked my voice laced with curiosity. "I don't know but the counsel wanted it to be sooner." I thought about it for a while, "It's not like I've really got a choice, do I?" It wasn't really a question more like a statement. I sat down and remembered what the queen had told me. "Mom the queen told me something, something important." She had a worried expression, and sat down next to me. "What is it?" And from then I told her what had happened over the days I was with Fang. When I was finished she stared at me with wide eyes. "The girl, is your daughter." She whispered to herself in disbelief. "Mom, there's a good side to the story, it said the girl could save us all, destroy all threats. She won't hurt anybody." I tried to convince her, "How can you be so sure?!" She asked worriedly. "We can make sure she won't kill anyone! Fang and I can do it! I promise!" I holland back to her. "Fine, but our lives will be in her hands." She stood and left to her room, I sighed and suddenly felt weak and tired. I slowly made my way to my bedroom, plopped into my bed, and quickly fel into a deep sleep.

(Max's dream)

There were bodies everywhere, in the lake, in trees, in big piles. I looked up and saw a woman about my age laughing hysterically , my daughter . I new it had to be her, it was a gut feeling. She had waist length black hair, pale skin, and was drenched in blood. I tried to run to her, beg her to stop, but she lifted her hand and I was flung a good hundred feet. She laughed again and continued to toss me around like a rag doll. And before I knew it I was a dead lifeless pulp.

(In the morning)

I darted to a sitting position, "It's just a dream, it's just a dream ..." I repeated to my self as I caught my breath and tried to slow my heart. I got up and noticed I hadn't changed, I grabbed some pants a shirt and my boots. I changed and set my old clothes into a basket near the door. I walked out the window, noticing Mom was still sleeping, and flew to Fang's house. I needed to tel him the wedding has been moved to an earlier date. The wind blew through my hair, feather and some clothes as I saw Fang's house. I sped up, landed through the kitchen window. There I saw Zaylia , Elmira and Fang, all looking at me. "The wedding has been moved to an earlier date." I said and they raised a brow, seriously, all at once. "Why?" Zaylia asked, "Mom said the counsel wanted it sooner." I answered, and Fang strode closer. "Will you come talk with me for a second?" He asked, "Uh, sure." I followed him into another room and we both sat down. "What is-" I was cut off by Fang's lips crashing into mine. Fang had just kissed me. Wow.

End of chapter

I do not own MR

Please leave reviews, and follow.

Thanks


	9. Chapter 8: New house and love

Fantasy realm chapter 8: make-out

Max POV

Oh. My. God. Fang was kissing me, my palms were clammy and my mouth went dry. I pulled away and my face grew bright red, "Oooohhhhh." I heard a woman's voice behind us, we turned and saw Zaylia and Elmira smiling like lunatics. Fang blushed as mine deepened. "U-uh," I stuttered and stood up, " I need to go check something." It wasn't true but I needed to clear my head. I ran out the window and flew deeper into the forest. As I flew around for about an hour, I saw a dark object flying at me at a steady pace. It was Fang, I landed in a tree and took a deep breath, my wings were so heated from the exercise I could almost feel heat waves from them. Soon after Fang landed next to me and we sat in silence for a good few minutes. "So...that kiss? What was it for?" I asked and looked to him.

"For helping me, and because..." He trailed off as is he were distracted by who-knows-what. "Because?" I led on he looked at me, his eyes were black to where I couldn't see his pupils. "Because I love you." He said with a blush and looked back to the trees around us. "Come fly with me." He said and jumped off the branch,spread his wings,and flew north. I did the same and followed him to a home I had never seen before, it was in a tree and had big windows. "What are we doing here?" I asked as I noticed Fang pull out a key, and unlock the door. "This is going to be our house, Mom, Grandma, your mom,and I built as a surprise for you. Sort of like a present." We walked inside and there three rooms, lots of lamps, it was beautiful. "Do you like it?" He asked , I was speechless. "Y-yes, I love it!" I replied happily and ran into every room. One was big and held one big bed, dresser, a lamp with a candle , and a balcony outside a window. Fang followed me and placed his hands in my shoulders, "This is our room." I blushed as he rested hid chin on my shoulder, his hair tickled my neck.

The next room was slightly smaller with a medium sized bed, mirror, dresser, and a book shelf. There were vines growing near the large, closed window that held white, purple,and blue flowers. "This is our child's room, when she's older." Fang told me as I continued to look around and my blush deepened. Fang led me to the third room and opened the door. Inside there was a white crib, some toys, a rug, there was a bathroom to the side. "I left the walls blank just in case she likes art, she can decorate her walls." Fang told me as my heart swelled, just the sight of a crib made me happy. "You're a bit progressive." I said and turned to him, and it hit me. I wanted to have a family with him, I loved him. "I love you too." I whispered, and pressed my lips to his, it was quick but sweet. "I have to go home, it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow." I gave a light peck on his cheek, and flew home. I walked through the door, mom was already sleeping, and went to my bedroom. I laid down and remembered the kiss, I smiled to my self and slowly drifted to sleep.

(Max's dream)

I was sitting in a chair in mom's house with a baby in my arms, my little girl. She had jet black hair , dark eyes, and pale skin. Just like my last dream. Then it began to blur. I was in the forest, watching Fang play with the same little girl, only she was older, five or so. Her hair reached the middle of her back, she was wearing a baggy shirt, and some trousers that only met her knees. She was adorable, her jet black wings were spread out and proud. It blurred again. I was at the house Fang had showed me, our house. Our daughter sat in her room with her nose in a book, her hair at her waist and in beautiful waves. Her pale skin was almost glowing as her wings were folded in a cocoon like shape around her. Then it went black.

End of chapter

I do not own MR

Please leave reviews and comments.


	10. Chapter 9: The Wedding and honeymoon

Fantasy realm chapter 9: wedding

Max POV

I stood I front of the mirror in the room my mother,Fang's mom, Elmira , Angel, and an old friend Nudge and I where in. It had been a week since the day I had kissed Fang, since then we had been talking about our life in the future, our daughter, we had kissed many times since then. I took a deep breath, my dress reached the forest floor and had lace sleeves that reached my thumbs. My hair was put up in a curled bun and a few strands hung around my ears. "You look so beautiful!" Nudge said as she pulled her arms to her chest. "You look really pretty Max." Angel said from a chair in my mom's lap. She smiled at me, Zaylia and Elmira wrapped their arms around me and everyone walked out to sit on the logs that had been turned on their sides. Another friend of mine, Iggy, walked in and smiled. (He can see) "You look great Max." He said, I blushed and put my arm through the crook of his elbow.

"You nervous?" He asked as we looked straight ahead. "Yeah." I said and we began to walk out of the translucent , white sheet that had made the room we were in. Dozens of people were sitting on moss covered logs, dressed nicely and smiling. I saw Fang standing at the end of the isle with the warmest smile my heart swelled as I sped up slightly. Iggy slightly chuckled as he sped up with me, once I reached Fang I let go of Iggy's arm and he sat down. I stared Fang in the eyes as the priest said unheard words. "Fang, you may now kiss your wife." The priest said and Fang smiled, he leaned down and our lips locked. Time seemed to freeze as our lips were dancing in sync. People in the background began clapping and "woo-hoo-ing". Fang slowly pulled away and I whimpered. "We'll finish later." He whispered to me as I smiled. We turned to walk back down the isle as people tossed flower petals . We strode down a dirt path going to the house Fang showed me. People followed for a while congratulating us, when a remark Iggy made stood out above all the rest. "You two have fun, Max you better come back pregnant!" He shouted and the others laughed as I blushed. Fang gave a slight chuckle.

We unfurled our wings and took off to a different part of the forest. There was a lake with green and blue light near the bottom, lighting up the water. Weeping willow trees surrounded us as the wind was warm. The sun was going down fairly quickly, "Come watch with me." Fang told me , we flew up to a high branch and sat down, purples, pinks,oranges, and red were mixed through the sky as we heard the humming of glowing dragonflies. When the sun was down the stars in the sky twinkled and sparkled like glitter. I got out of Fang's lap and jumped to the ground, Fang following. He pulled out a clip that held my hair in its bun and my hair came tumbling down my shoulders. Fang leaned down and kissed the crook of my neck as I smiled, "I think it's time we finished what we started." I said as I turned to him and pressed my lips to his. I was pushed up against the tree we where in and Fang dove for my neck again. I felt my dress loosen from the back as I heard small, quiet pops, the buttons had come undone.

The rest of the night...well , we did what most people do after they get married. I lost my virginity.

End of chapter

I do not own MR, please leave requests and reviews thanks.


	11. Chapter 10: try again

Fantasy Realm chapter 10: Sick

Max POV

I was in the bathroom with my face in a bucket, why? I've been getting sick for a while now, it's been a few days since the wedding night, Fang told my mom,Zaylia,and Elmira what's been going on. And as I was hurling up my breakfast, I heard someone come in, two someones. "Max, I'm home." Fang called out to me as he walked down to the bathroom where I was. I looked up and saw him with a hopeful smile on his face, and behind him was Elmira. She was grinning as she hurried to my side. "Do you think you'll get sick in the next few minutes?" She asked, I thought for a minute. "No , I think I'm good for a while, but not for very long." She helped me up and a wave of nausea hit me like a wave. I turned back to the bucket and emptied my stomach once more. "I thought you said you would be okay." Elmira said as Fang helped me back up, going very slowly this time. We cautiously moved to the kitchen where I saw a few bottles with odd colored liquids in them. "We're going to try something, just relax." Elmira told me as she sat me down in a chair. "What is it exactly?" I asked as I rested my head into my hands. "We're going to see if you're pregnant." She said in a slightly excited tone.

I thought about it for a minute as Elmira grabbed a purple bottle and handed it to me. I looked to fang, he nodded and I tipped the bottle down my throat. "How long does it take?" Fang asked as I finished the tacky tasting substance. "We have to wait until she pees." Elmira answered as I leaned back into my chair, "Well, my stomach feels a little better." Elmira smiled at me and Fang placed a hand on my shoulder.

(30 minutes later)

I suddenly got a funny feeling my gut as Fang and I sat on a branch outside. I stood and began to make my way to the bathroom, "Where ya' goin'." Elmira asked as they both looked at me. "Bathroom." I answered, and continued walking, until Elmira grabbed my arm "If your pee is purple , you're pregnant." She said as she smiled and let go. I gave her an awkward smile and closed the bathroom door.

When I was finished I looked into the toilet, not purple. Then I realized , I wanted it to be purple. I was hoping for it, I guess that's not what I got. I left the bathroom after flushing and Elmira and Fang came to me with excited faces. Until they saw my disappointment, "It wasn't purple?" Fang asked and I nodded. Elmira sighed and Fang slightly cursed under his breath. "We can alwayse try again." I said and Fang chuckled. "Try again when you're feeling better. I want to try to live to be a great grandma!" Elmira said as she made her way to the window, "I'll be back an a few weeks to check on ya'." She winked and flew away, I blushed and wrapped my arms around Fang's shoulders. He rubbed my arm as he turned to me, "You said you were feeling better after you drank that stuff in the bottle." I smiled at him, knowing where he was getting at. "Yeah." He put his arms around my waist, "Do you think you we can try again now?" He pressed his forehead to mine and I slightly laughed, "Yes." He picked me up and made our way to room. We tried again, and again, and again. If you know what I mean.

End of chapter

I know it's short and I haven't written a chapter in a while and I'm sorry, I get distracted easily. I've also been writing other MR stories please look at them and give me ideas. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Max POV

I sat in my bed as I stared at my swollen stomach with a smile. You guessed it, I'm pregnant. Elmira told me she going to make some kind of liquid to find out the gender, while Fang made breakfast. When we found out, I was extremely excited for the baby to be born. Fang was smiling and hugged me, but the memory of the elven Queen and the rest of the legend of the girl who has the power to kill everyone is going through my mind. I get a odd feeling in my head and stomach. A loud noise filled my ears and I held my breath, waiting for something to happen. I know something is wrong with the caged boxer in my gut. Then, a voice enters my ears, it sounded like a little kid, a girl. "Mommy, I'm hungry." She said and my eyebrows went up, well be a little demanding why don't you. I thought of responding with the kid, and I answered. "We're going to eat soon. You'll just have to wait. I thought mentally. A little kick in my tummy came in response and I chuckled. I stood up and walked into the kitchen and see Fang and Elmira joking around. Elmira turned to me with a vile with some blood red liquid inside. "Drink this, then tell us what color 'it' is." She said, what's with the color of my pee and being to figure out pregnant stuff? I drank the liquid as a tart and sour taste filled my mouth, the same feeling of pressure filled my lower stomach and I ran to the bathroom. Once again when I was finished I looked, it was a strange mix of purple and red. I flushed, washed my hands, and walked out the door. Fang had put food on the table, Zaylia was in the house and Elmira was looking at me expectantly.

"It was purple-ish red." I said, Elmira took a deep breath and she and Zaylia looked to each other. Fang wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "It's a girl." I smiled but felt wary, I knew the elven Queen would come back, and try to start more trouble. Zaylia and Elmira hugged me as well, their scent filled my nose, Rosemary and honey. They let go and Zaylia placed her hands on my stomach, the baby kicked. Elmira gave a small laugh, "Time to eat." We all sat down and ate our breakfast which consisted of some grains,nuts,yogurt,berries and some juice. "You did a very good job Fang, it's great." Zaylia said with a smile as she rubbed her son's shoulder. "You taught me well mother." He replied as we all smiled. "I think everyone should fly later today, Max you too while you still can." Elmira chuckled as we took our plates to the sink and rinsed them off. I smiled, "That's probably best." I said as Fang came up behind me and wrapped me in a backward hug. "What do you think Fang?" I asked as I looked to him, he looked back with a smile. "I think it's a good idea , I could use some stretching in my wings."

(Hours later)

Everyone was zooming through the sky , we'll everyone except me. I was being weighed down by the weight of the baby in my gut. I was flying in slow calm strokes in the sky, Fang flew above me with a smile and cracking some jokes every now and then. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and a wet feeling on my legs. "Aahh!" I cried, the pain only grew as Fang swooped under me and tried to hold me up from falling to the ground. My water broke, it was too soon! It can't happen now!

Fang flew me to the ground as Zaylia and Elmira followed with worried looks, the pain kept getting worse and worse. I was going to give birth in the middle of the forest.

End of chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a long time

I've started a new story called Maximum Family along with some other stories please look at them and give reviews. I do not own MR.


	13. Chapter 13

Max POV

I was sat on the forest floor as the pain continued to increase. "AAHH!" I scream as Zaylia and Elmira land close to me. They pulled down my trousers and underwear, usually I would be uncomfortable but right now was an exception. "Max you have to start pushing!" Zaylia said as she knelt, ready for the baby. "Mom go get some warm water and a blanket!" She called to Elmira, "Fang hold her hand." Fang did as he was told and took hold of my hand, and I swear I could hear some popping and cracking when I gripped it. He hissed through his teeth but kept holding. I screamed once again and began to get shallow breaths. "Deep breaths Max, you need to push!" She instructed, I complied and began pushing with all my might. "AAAHHH!" My throat hurt from the screaming but I charged on. I pushed once again and felt something splitting. "Max I can see her head!" Zaylia said as Elmira came back with a tub of water and a blanket. "Keep pushing Max!" Zaylia hollered over my screaming. "You're doing great Max." Fang said soothingly to me, I gave a sharp glare and kept going. A loud cry filled the air, but it wasn't mine. It was the baby's. I quickly reached out but Zaylia already had the baby in the blanket Elmira had brought. "She's beautiful." She said as Elmira looked at the baby with happy eyes. Zaylia handed the baby to me and I quickly looked over her with Fang. She had black hair with some small dark brown areas thrown in, she had pale skin. I couldn't see her eyes, they were closed as she rubbed her face with her fist. "She is VERY beautiful, like you." Fang said and kissed my cheek. I blushed as I continued to stare at the little girl in my arms. "What are we gonna name her?" I asked and began to run girl names through my mind. "We'll have to think about that later Max, right now we need to get home. " Fang said as we all stood up and brushed ourselves off. The baby gave a small whimper as I moved. I gave a slight chuckle and brushed my legs. "Will you be okay?" Fang and Elmira asked, I nodded. We all took to the sky and as I was in the air the baby opened her eyes. They were purple. We flew home for a while and Fang flew above me. He dropped down a bit and extended his arms. "Can I hold my daughter?" He asked and I smiled. "Of course." I carefully lifted her into Fang's arms and watched him stare at her. He was smiling the biggest grin I had ever seen and was laughing as the baby touched his face and poked his mouth when he spoke to her. The baby gave a small giggle, I wonder what her name will be.

Name suggestions please! Also give reviews and your thoughts for the next chapter thanks! I don't own MR.

P.s. I know it's short I just have writers block sometimes.


	14. Chapter 14

Max POV

That afternoon I was holding the baby in my arms in her nursery when Fang walked in with a smile on his face. "I thought of a name, wanna hear it?" I smiled as I looked at him and gently rocked in the chair. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Amelia." He said and the name immediately clicked into my mind. I turned my head to the baby girl in my arms and studied her face. "Amelia." I whispered and her eyes snapped open as if she knew that was her name. "It's perfect, just like you." Amelia smiled and gave a slight giggle. I kissed her forehead and hugged her, then handed her to Fang. "I think she wants her daddy." I said as I made my way to the door.

"Max where are you going?" Fang asked as he turned, I noted how nervous he looked and I grinned. "I'm going out for a fly, you can come with me but I'm not sure if Amelia is ready to fly." Fang looked at Amelia and asked, "You wanna go flying with me and mommy?" Another giggle came from her small mouth. We both smiled and made our way to the window in the kitchen. "You ready?" Fang asked as he positioned her to look out the window. Amelia smiled and wiggled her arms and legs excitedly.

We jumped out the window and took off into the air. Amelia smiled happily as we flew in large, swooping circles and gentle dives. Twenty minutes later we went back to the house and Amelia played with a few of her toys from Zylia and Elmira and my mother. Suddenly, there was a nock on the door, and I wished I hadn't opened it. Erasers.

End of chapter, I only got one name suggestion for the baby's name so I used it, I'm going to start working on a creepypasta story soon, so check it out!

I don't own MR. Sorry it's so short, I'll write a long one next.


End file.
